Snow Day
On a snow day, Kaitlin tries to figure out what she can do on her day off. Meanwhile, tensions rise in Kaitlin's house when the furnace goes out. Episode Summary Kaitlin wakes up at 5:30, hoping it's not time for another dreadful day of school. Just then, the home phone rings. She finds out there's a snow day today! Kaitlin is really happy and goes back to bed. Little does Kaitlin nor her family know about the furnace. It is starting to act a little crazy. Kaitlin finally gets up at 10:45, but doesn't know what her day will consist of. She ponders about it and gets on her phone. She Snapchats and texts some of her friends. Just then, Kaitlin's little brother comes in and wonders if she'll watch VeggieTales ''with him now. Kaitlin says sure because she has nothing better to do. They go into the living room. After watching the half hour show, the house suddenly starts getting colder. Kaitlin wonders what's happening. Her mom goes downstairs to see what the problem is. After some careful investigation, she discovers the furnace is out. Kaitlin's whole family is filled with shock when they find out about the furnace. They're going to have to call the repair man, but they're unsure if he'll be able to make it through all this snow. Kaitlin and her brother cuddle up in a blanket to stay warm. Kaitlin's mom puts in another episode of ''VeggieTales ''for the kids while she goes to talk with Kaitlin's dad. After the parents talk, they decide to call the repair man to see if he can make it. The repair man says he'll try to. The repair man gets into his van, and he speeds through all the snow in attempt to make it to Kaitlin's house. Sure enough, he does. Meanwhile, Kaitlin gets bored again and decides to write in a journal. She writes her feelings about a kid named Justin. She goes on and on over the background noise of a middle-aged man fixing a piece of metal. Two hours later, Kaitlin has filled up 20 pages with her feelings for Justin, and the furnace is fixed. Kaitlin's parents thank the repair man many times and offer him hot chocolate for his hard work. He gladly accepts and they sit and chat for a while. Kaitlin is glad she could bond with her little brother a little bit today, even if they did just watch talking vegetables on TV all day. Her brother is glad too and they hug. Production Information * CGI is mainly used in the van scene Trivia * Kaitlin's brother bothers Kaitlin once again about watching ''VeggieTales ''with him, just like he did in "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** He carries the same episode with him and they watch it ** When Kaitlin's mom puts in another episode, they watch ''Rack, Shack, and Benny. This could be a coincidence because of the furnace problem and the fiery furnace in this episode * Music from ''Sonic Generations ''is borrowed in the van scene. The "challenge mission 2" theme (Quick Race/Balloon Park remix) plays when the repair man speeds in his van to get to Kaitlin's house * Kaitlin's journal is styled similarly to the ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''books by Jeff Kinney Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles